


《失败的恶作剧》2.0

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.是个后续2.不好吃，挺柴的





	《失败的恶作剧》2.0

     李赫宰看起来就像是连续倒了两班中途甚至来不及让他买咖啡的航班，他灰色的西装裤上起了不少皱褶，这种事永远不会发生在李赫宰身上——今天是个例外，和他来不及脱的皮鞋一起。

      如果李东海不那么沉迷在捉弄他的窃喜中，如果李东海没有胆大包天到用一个不允许出现的小玩具把自己玩的汁水淋漓，他就能够听到按密码的声音，而不是像现在这样，用被子把自己包的紧紧的，缩在两个枕头中间，那个粉色的振动棒还在旁边嗡嗡作响。

 

 

      事情本来不是这样发展的，李赫宰本应该提着礼物嬉皮笑脸的黏上去，撒个娇，再来一个让人喘不过气的深吻，他们就可以一起享用一顿李东海准备好的晚餐，洗过澡之后是久别之后的酣战，还是甜蜜的晚安吻加一个美梦那就是他们的选择了.....

      只是李东海一个电话让一切都失控了。

      他无比庆幸他回来的路上足够冷静，连开车的经纪人都不知道他在后座干了什么，装礼物的袋子横着放在腿上，从李东海露出一段曲线优美的脖颈的时候，性器就包裹在西装裤里硬的发疼，爱侣之间的性吸引力有多强，从勃起速度就可以看出来。

      手机摄像头有点失真，但是足够让他看清李东海是以一个怎样的姿势趴在那条深色的床单上，他蜷缩在那个由自己衣物组成的巢里，放荡的向李赫宰展示自己的身体，从深凹的锁骨到饱满的胸肌——李赫宰曾经说那里就像个草莓蛋糕，现在这两块草莓蛋糕被人抓在手上，丰满到从指缝漏出一点勾人的白，李赫宰只要稍微想象一下那两颗圆润饱满的乳头磨蹭在手心的感觉，下体就更涨的发疼。

      李东海的嗓音恰到好处的传到他耳朵里，他的声音被情欲逼的沙哑绵软，他就用这个声音对着李赫宰不知死活的挑衅，不管是抚慰自己时候抑制不住的颤音，还是把自己送上高潮时的尖叫，一切都在把李赫宰理智的最后一根弦绷断。

 

 

     他一步一步的走进房间，那股Alpha的信息素压迫的李东海忍不住瑟瑟发抖，他硬的流水，后穴湿的软烂，他一边恐惧，一边又忍不住想恬不知耻的缠上去，用脸颊迷恋的磨蹭男人的裆部，自己掰开厚实的臀瓣，翘起腰露出那个饥饿的小口，告诉男人自己有多么想念他，求他用粗硬的，滚烫的性器填满自己，足够下流，足够淫荡，足够让他抛下所有脸皮换一个爽到升天的高潮。

     但是他失去了这个机会，李赫宰一只手抓着他的头发，用力的让他发根都感受到了疼痛，另一只手扒开被子，粗暴的插进被开拓良好的穴口。

     “一个欠操的屁股”，李赫宰毫不留情的开了口，他并没有想好好扩张的意思，那两根手指只会在湿热的肠壁里兴风作浪，肆意揉按着那个能逼疯人的点，李东海在他的手下抖的像只被人提着后颈皮的奶猫，小腹肌肉缩紧又放松，柔韧的腰在深色的床单上扭的像条水蛇，他被逼出了满眼的泪，但是又不敢叫出声，只能含糊着哭腔柔柔切切的喘。

     李赫宰连这个都剥夺了，随手扯了领带把他两只手捆在一起，自己解了皮带拉下内裤，迫不及待跳出来的硬物被他握在手里，恶意抽拍着那张好看的脸，从含情的眼睛，到挺巧的鼻子，透明的前液在他脸上留下了淫秽的水印，最后顶开那双红唇，不顾身下人的挣扎顶到紧窄的喉口，从双颊的内陷能看出李东海已经在卖力的讨好自己了，这也就是为什么他现在觉得已经爽的像被吸走了灵魂。

      但是这不够，那个还在嗡嗡震动的小玩具几乎让他气到发疯。

      他迟早有一天会把这个进过李东海身体的东西砸的粉碎，然后扔到随便哪个垃圾场里。

      而现在，他只要用他的性器惩罚这个不听话的omega，李东海灵活的舌被压住了，只能委委屈屈的张大嘴，李赫宰没有给他习惯太久，捏着他的后颈用力抽插了几个来回，那凶器被喉头吸吮着，就算再怎么配合，双唇也因为摩擦而湿润红肿，溢出的白浊没来得及擦，更多的就混着涎水不受控制的涌出，顺着脖颈流到颈窝里。

      李赫宰被这副羞恼承欢的模样安抚的去了一半火气，他放开两块被揉捏出红痕的胸乳，从他口中抽出，临走之前还不忘用挺翘的前端拨弄了两片红唇。

      掰开两条雪白的大腿，一条腿被他挂在臂弯里，脚踝精致的像用玉琢出来的，炽热的性器抵在穴口，几乎是磨人的一点一点蹭进去，他对这具身体再熟悉不过，知道抵在哪里磨蹭能让李东海流着泪握着自己的胳膊哀求他用力，那条腿本是随意的挂在那里，随着他的动作逐渐紧绷，等李赫宰顶到深处才像卸了力的松下来，精巧的脚踝也被染上了浅淡的红，从背后看只能看到随着李赫宰的动作无力的颤抖着。

      水嫩的粘膜顺服的紧紧包裹着他的肉棒不肯松口，却在一次又一次用力的抽插里抽搐的服了软，李赫宰卡着李东海的虎口，逼他红着眼眶接吻，他唇舌上有多狠戾，下身动作就有 多粗暴，粗长的性器被整根抽出又用力顶进，间隙还对着那处凹陷磨蹭，淫靡的水声在卧室里清晰可闻，夹杂着李东海含糊不清的哭腔。

       他身子十天没有打开，一个小小的玩具并不能让他一下子接受李赫宰，但是他的爱人和发了狂一样，红着眼睛把他往死里操弄，他手腕被紧缚着，不能抓住李赫宰的后背，只能哭哭噎噎的勾住他的脖子，随着男人的动作被撞的东倒西歪，他鼻头都哭红了，哽咽的哀求李赫宰放过他，求李赫宰轻一点，但是这些小声的耳语被李赫宰吞进唇舌里，男人咬着他的唇变本加厉的操干。

       火热的头部刻意的抵着后穴里的敏感点画着圈揉弄，再等他控制不住发抖的时候狠狠操进肠道深处，李东海保持着这种相当于被拥抱入怀的姿势变了调的呻吟，后穴痉挛的缩紧，绞着李赫宰的性器，像是要把他阴囊里所有精液全部榨干，前段的阴茎在无人触碰的情况下颤抖的射出一滩白浊，他本应闭合的生殖腔不知道什么时候被顶开，涌出大量黏腻的液体，他被这前后的高潮逼的半响没喘的过气，李赫宰没有体贴的停下，反而更加用力的顶开紧致的肠肉，过了量的快感就成了痛，李东海更加用力的揽住李赫宰的脖子，身子扭的缠绵又逶迤，像条现了形的蛇，尾巴细细切切的抖。

       李赫宰安抚的亲了亲他汗湿的额头，解开绑着他的领带，舌尖舔着那段被勒红的手腕，身下更用力的撞了两下将温凉的液体抵着他的生殖腔射出来。

 

   

      “下次还敢吗？”李赫宰把他搂在怀里，慢慢的安抚着脊背，那里早就凝了一层汗，摸上去像是最好的绸缎。

      “这是你的错，我才不会改。”李东海手脚发软的不想动弹，他还没有从刚才的高潮中顺过气，李赫宰撸猫一样的动作让他忍不住想把自己缩的更紧。

       李赫宰闭着眼睛把他按进怀里，下巴顶着蓬松的黑发，像是被喂食了血肉的狮子。

       李东海懒散的蹭了一蹭，他突然觉得，这个恶作剧也没有那么的失败。


End file.
